A Thousand Years
by Apollo's Daughter11
Summary: AU-Long Ago in Ancient Greece, Before Artemis and Apollo went to Olympus, Before Artemis Was A Man Hating Goddess, Artemis Met A Friend. They Became Best Friends Until He Disappeared. He Disappeared Not Knowing That She Fell Madly In Love With Him. A Thousand Years Later, He comes Back, Only To Find Out His Best Friend Hates Every Single Male Because Of Him.


_Ancient Greece_

She ran. Her face covered in sweat. She looked around her and saw a cave not too far. She ran to it and leaned against the hard and cold rock. Selene was slowly rising while Helios fell. The trees were in a frenzy and the wind howled loudly.

She has been running for days because of Hera. The women sat down, panting. She knew the only reason why she was so weak was because she was pregnant. Then she felt a kick. She groaned in pain.

'Curse Hera,' Leto muttered to herself. Then a flash appeared in front of her. It was Hestia. Her face was filled with concern. Hestia was one of the few Olympians that respected her and vice versa. Hestia quickly ran to help her deliver the baby or babies.

She quickly summoned a bed and water. Then she want to work. Screams could be heard from outside the cave. Then a small whimper. The trees calmed down and both Helios and Selene glowed brighter. Hestia handed the new born goddess and god to Leto who took both gently. She gave Hestia a grateful nod who nodded again in return.

"Thank you Hestia," Leto said," Ther names shall be Phoebe Artemis and Phoebus Apollo." Hestia nodded smiling at her friend's happiness.

" I am sorry Leto but I most leave before Hera finds out I have aided you," She said sadly, Hestia slowly started getting up.

"I understand Hestia. I appreciate your help." Leto said looking at Hestia. Hestia flashed away. Leto stared at the sleeping forms of the two new born immortals who were sleeping peacefully. Leto slowly closed her eyes and slept.

_5 months Later...  
_

"Artemis wait up!" A five year old Apollo yelled. Artemis looked back and giggled before running faster. It was early morning and Leto watched her children play in the meadow around the cave.

She planned on leaving for Olympus to take the two to Zeus but she was not ready to face Hera. Artemis and Apollo has been growing close. Leto loved watching her children growing up. Once Artemis slowed down Apollo finally caught up to her.

"Hey Sis, what are you staring at?" Apollo asked putting a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Look," Artemis whispered pointing at a hunched over figure. It was behind the bushes and the figure was covered in the shadows but it was still see-able.

"Hey!" Apollo yelled gaining the figure's attention. It growled then jumped out of the bushes. It was a Nemean Lion.

The twins gasped in fear. Apollo tried to think of summoning his bow but before it could appear, the Nemean Lion pounced at them. They jumped apart before they could get hit.

The Nemean Lion stumbled but the monster quickly recovered. Artemis summoned for knives then quickly threw it with accuracy, surprising the Nemean Lion. While the Nemean Lion's focus was on Artemis, Apollo summoned his bows and arrows and started shooting. The knives and arrows bounced of the Nemean Lion. Apollo quickly shouted for Leto, their mother who was inside the was a great distance between the twins and Leto so Leto couldn't hear so they were left on their own.

Apollo and Artemis quickly ran with the monster on their heels but they met a dead end. In front of them was a cliff. They were cornered. The Nemean Lion started closing in and slashed at Artemis who ducked.

Then the monster tried to bite Apollo's head who backed up and almost fell off if it wasn't for Artemis who quickly grabbed him in the arm. While Artemis was distracted, the Nemean Lion swung its tail at Artemis who fell off the cliff. Apollo's eyes widened and suddenly grabbed her hand before she fell. But Apollo's hand was sweating so bad that Artemis was slipping. In the bottom of the cliff was the sea. Apollo lost his grip and Artemis fell in the Pseidon's realm.

"No!" Apollo cried. The Nemean pounced at Apollo who rolled away leaving the Nemean to miss him and fall like Artemis did. Apollo cried for his sister. Determined to find her, he ran to the cave to ask his mother for help.

_A 11 Minutes Later..._

Artemis woke up coughing. She was exhausted and in pain. She slowly opened her eyes. Memories flooded her thoughts and she quickly sat up only to hit her head on something hard. She groaned in pain and rubbed her she heard someone else groan.

She opened her eyes to see a boy around her age with a satchel. She held her breath. She froze holding her breath. He had black hair and beautiful sea green eyes. She glared at him. The boy just smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

Then she checked her surroundings. She was in a beautiful forest. She notice the sea was close by. Then she looked back at the boy who was digging through his bag.

"Who are you?" She asked before trying to summon her bow but unable too because she did not have enough energy. The boy smiled before extending his hand for her to shake.

"My name is Perseus but you can call me Percy," Percy said before continuing, "How about you Silver Eyes?" Artemis glared at him.

"My name is not Silver Eyes!" She screamed at him," My name is Artemis!" Percy smiled again sheepishly.

"Oh sorry, I uh didn't know what else to call you," Percy said. Artemis was still glaring at him.

"Where am I?" she asked then crossed her arms. He looked around the forest.

"I was walking around and I saw you fall off that cliff over their," he said pointing over at the cliff Artemis fell from,"so I ran and swam to save you and then I carried you here, then you woke up." Percy finished.

"Thank you for helping but I most carry on," she said slowly getting up, her pain was slowly fading away.

"Um okay, can I go with you?" Percy asked hopeful. His hands were clasped together and his lower lip was trembling. Artemis suppressed a smile before nodding. Though she still wasn't sure about him. Percy grabbed his satchel then followed Artemis who was already ahead. As they walked Percy started asking questions.

"So why exactly did you fall and How did you survive that?" Percy asked before jumping over a puddle of water.

"My brother and I were getting chased by the Chimera and well it pushed me." Artemis said then she noticed Percy stopped walking. She also stopped.

"How exactly did you survive that?" Percy said really curios.

"I'm immortal." She answered. Percy's jaw dropped. Artemis laughed at his reaction.

"Your a goddess?!" Percy yelled surprised. Artemis nodded not really seeing what the big deal was.

"Yes, I am a daughter of Zeus and Leto," Artemis said proudly. Percy paled before kneeling, surprising Artemis.

"I apologize Lady Artemis I had no idea you were a goddess."Percy apologized still kneeling. Artemis pulled his arm trying to get him to stand up.

"You don't need to bow," Artemis said to Percy who was slowly standing up. Then she countinued, "What are you?" Percy looked uncomfortable.

"I am a demigod Lady Artemis." He said, Artemis's silver eyes flashed in surprise.

"Just call me Artemis," she said with a small smile. Percy also smiled back. Then they continued on their little adventure. They started a conversation trying to get to know more of each other in a friendly manner. Two hours past, Percy and Artemis stopped to take a break near a small waterfall. It was a sight to behold.

Birds chirped loudly. Artemis noticed a doe walking near the other side of the river. Artemis gasped softly, Artemis slowly tried walking over but accidentally snapped a twig, scaring the doe away. Percy, who was controlling the water at the side of the waterfall, laughed. Artemis glared at him before throwing a stick at him. Percy dived in the water avoiding the stick that was aimed at his head. Artemis smirked before laughing also.

"You do know you could have just ducked right?" Artemis said laughing, Percy blushed completely embarrassed.

"Um..." Percy said dumbly, still blushing. Artemis smirked before walking away. Percy quickly got up and followed. They continued walking for another hour before they heard voices. It was a women's voice. They halted and quickly hid behind a giant bush.

"Apollo, are you sure it's this way?" Leto asked her son. Apollo nodded, they have been searching for 3 hours nonstop. Apollo was extremely worried for his sister and was anxious on finding her. Artemis recognized the voice and gasp. Percy looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Percy whispered worriedly.

"That's my brother," she said before getting up. She slowly walked towards them. Apollo was the first to notice her. He quickly ran over to her surprising Leto. But she then noticed Artemis and also ran to her.

"Are you okay, Artemis? Did you get hurt? Where have you been and why didn't you just flash to us? I taught you how to teleport last week!" Leto said trying to make sure nothing bad happened to her daughter.

"I am fine mother, I must have forgotten that I can just flash back," Artemis said embarrassed.

"Anyway, I made a new friend today!" Artemis said excitedly, Percy stood up from the bushes which surprised Leto, " Mother meet Perseus or Percy, Percy meet my Mom, Leto and my brother, Apollo.'' Percy bowed in front of Leto.

"It is an honor Lady Leto and Lord Apollo," Percy said still bowing. Apollo grinned at him but then glared at him for being close to his sister. Leto analyzed him before looking through his thoughts just to make sure he had no intention on hurting her daughter.

"Who are your parents Perseus and where did you come from, they must be worried." Leto questioned genuinely, satisfied that he had no bad intentions.

"My mother is dead m'lady and I don't know who my father is," Percy mumbled sadly. Leto's eyes widened and then looked at him in sadly.

"Maybe he can come with us," Artemis asked. Leto looked unsure but she also felt bad about just leaving him sighed and nodded.

"Fine, Percy would like to come with us and maybe sometime later on we can find out who your father is," Leto offered bending down a little so she was eye level with Percy. Percy nodded happily, Apollo scowled. He didn't like Percy, at all. Percy thanked Leto and Artemis just smiled at him.

"Come on we need to get going it's getting dark," Apollo said still unhappy. They all agreed and walked back to the cave.

_6 Months Later..._

It's been 4 months since Percy joined them. 3 months since Apollo started like Percy as a brother,2 months since Apollo, Artemis and Percy grew close, and 1 month since Apollo defeated the Python. Today Leto was finally going to bring them to Olympus. They still haven't figured out who Percy's father once but Percy didn't mind. The three of them were now 11 years old.

They were all getting ready to go to Olympus. Trying to look presentable to Zeus and the other gods.

"Are you ready?" Leto asked them. They all nodded and Percy gulped nervously. They quickly flashed to Olympus. They appeared in the entrance to the throne room. Leto looked at them and they look at her, they were ready. Leto opened the door and they all walked in.

Their were 10 figures standing in the middle. Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, Demeter, and Hermes. They all stared at the four people who just walked. Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, and Hermes were the same age as Artemis, Apollo, and Percy.

"Leto? Is that you? And who are these three?" Zeus asked surprised. Hera looked pissed when she saw Leto.

"Hello, Zeus. Zeus I'd like you to meet Apollo and Artemis they are twins and your children." Leto said, and the others gasp. Then the three fates appeared.


End file.
